Visit to a Haunted House
by wildone1234
Summary: A small Butch/Buttercup one-shot where they go to a haunted house to have a little fun. Well, it's mostly Butch having fun teasing our Butters. Rated T for slightly crude language.


**A/N: This just popped into my mind and I was like "Sounds fun...Alright then! Let's write it down!" and so I did.**

**Enjoy ^.^**

**Disclaimer: In case you don't know I do NOT own Powerpuff Girls. Craig McCraken does.**

* * *

"What the heck is this place?" Buttercup asked.

"This, my friend," Butch said. "Is a haunted house . . . and in case you don't know this is where the toughest become sissies."

"Whatever," she said. "What I'm saying is that why are we here?"

"To go in," he stated. "And have fun."

Buttercup rolled her eyes as he walked inside and Buttercup tailed behind him.

It was dark so Buttercup held his sleeve; just so she won't _trip._

Butch smirked and led her through the hallways.

They heard a crash sound which startled Buttercup. "What the FUCK was that?!" she demanded.

"If you're scared then you can hold my hand," he offered.

"Like hell!"

"Your funeral," he said and went ahead; leaving Buttercup behind.

"Where the hell are you going?!" she yelled but he had already disappeared.

"Butch?" she called, her voice wavering.

"Hey! This is NOT funny." No response.

"W-Where are you?" she said as she went forward. "C-Come out you asshole!"

Her head snapped towards the direction where a _thud _came from.

She treaded towards it and slowly approached it when suddenly someone came out and it wasn't Butch.

"AAHHHH!" she screamed and started running. She ran and ran but she had no idea where she was going.

Her eyes were wet and tears threatened to spill as she ran at her full speed. Suddenly she bumped into someone and started screaming hysterically.

The person she crashed into held her arms from hitting him and tried to calm her down.

"Whoa! Hey calm down . . . it's me . . ." he said gently.

Buttercup opened her eyes and saw Butch in front of her.

Tears spilled from her eyes as she hugged the life out of him.

Butch was shocked by the sudden hug and his eyes were wide as if to pop out any moment.

He regained himself and hugged her back while soothing her and patting her on the back.

"It's okay . . . I'm right here." He muttered.

Buttercup pulled away and wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"You're an ASSHOLE! How DARE you leave me alone!" she started punching him on his chest.

"Butters . . . could it be that . . . you scared of ghost."

"So what if I am? Go ahead and make fun of me!"

"I'm not gonna do that," he said as he pulled her into a hug.

This time, Buttercup was the shocked one. "W-What are you doing?"

"Hugging you."

"Lemme go."

"No."

"W-Wha-What is wrong with you?!" she said.

He pulled away from her. "Buttercup." He said in a serious tone.

Buttercup tried to squirm out of his grasp but he held her arms to make sure she wouldn't run away.

He leaned down close to her face. Buttercup's eyes widened and then she shut them tight, not sure how to react at what was going to happen.

_What is wrong with you?! Get out of his hold right now!_ She thought to herself but for some reason she couldn't move.

They were only a few centimetres away . . .

"Move it!" someone demanded from the back, startling the two of them.

They moved away at a good distance from each other allowing the people behind them to pass.

Both of their face turned a beet red.

"We should go," Butch spoke first.

"Yeah . . ." Buttercup agreed.

When they were out of there Buttercup spoke out. "Hey!"

"Huh? Oh . . . What is it?" Butch responded.

"If you dare tell anyone about this I'll crush your biscuits."

"You mean about the uhhh . . ."

"That I'm s-scared of g-ghosts . . ."

"Oh that . . ." he said as his voice trailed off.

"What? What did you think I was talking about?"

"Nothing," he replied, looking rather dejected; he started to walk away.

Buttercup caught up with him, looked around and slid her hand in his.

Butch's eyes widened and he looked at Buttercup but she was looking away. He could still see her tomato red face.

He smiled, leaned towards her and kissed her on her cheek.

Buttercup stopped abruptly and looked at Butch in a stupor. When Butch smirked, she pulled her hand away from him and glared at him.

"BUTCH, YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD!" she screamed. _He's playing with me, that ASSHOLE!_

Butch chuckled and, as he sensed that his life was in a potential danger, he started to run away with Buttercup chasing after him.

"I'm gonna KILL YOU!" she hollered and Butch just laughed. "I HATE YOU!"

"I love you too!" he called back and laughed at Buttercup's red face.

He stopped as he saw that Buttercup had stopped too and started walking towards her.

"You're an idiot." She muttered while trying to hide her blushing face.

"I know . . . but I'm your idiot."

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**And also...reviews are nice, they make my day :-**


End file.
